Friday the 13th Part 2 (New version)
Since i liked how my remake of Friday the 13th came out, i decided to make a sequel to it. It is based off the Gun Media game and more adjacent to the original continuity (much more references). It is also a lot more detailed, so be prepared. Plot The film begins with 4 teens - Wade (Jonathan Sadowski), Mike (Nick Mennell), Amanda (America Olivo) and Richie (Ben Feldman) - camping out at the now abandoned Camp Crystal Lake. Wade tells them the campfire story of Jason Voorhees, then talks about the "Crystal Lake Massacre" which happened 2 years earlier. They dismiss the story as just a legend and split up - Wade goes to find some weed and Amanda and Richie go into their tent for sex while Mike stays at the fire. In the woods Wade steps on a rope sling and is hung upside down. As he shouts for help, he hears rustling behind him and turns, revealing Jason Voorhees, who survived his wounds in the first film. He slits Wade's throat with his machete and leaves him to die. Back at the fire, Mike heads into the woods to look for Wade while Jason arrives at the same time. He finds Amanda and Richie having sex in their tent and stabs his machete thru the tent wall, impaling Richie. He then pulls it up, ripping Richie in half, and slices his way in. He grabs Amanda and pulls her out before beating her against a tree, killing her. Mike finds Wade's corpse and rushes back to the site, only to witness Jason dropping Amanda's corpse. As he tries to run, he ends up tripping and looks up as Jason swings the machete at his head before it cuts to black. 1 year later, Whitney (Amanda Righetti) and Clay (Jared Padalecki), the survivors of the first film, are shown living in an apartment together. Whitney is still traumatized from the murders at the camp and has been diagnosed with PTSD. Their psychiatrist Dr. Bracke states that they should return to the lake to battle their demons. Whitney refuses at first, but is eventually talked into it by Clay. They arrive at Crystal Lake in a rented out house the next day. Meanwhile, a group of teens are heading to Camp Crystal Lake to hang out in their summer home there. The group consists of leader Kenny, wild Tiffany, jock Brandon, athletic Vanessa, douche Adam, nerdy Deborah, stoner Mitch, prankster Eric, snobby Chad and punk star AJ. They drive past a hitchhiker on the road and stop at a gas station, where Adam and Brandon provoke an argument with 3 bikers - Loco, Fox, and Ali. They get into a fight, but it's broken up by Sheriff Lund (Travis Davis) who tells the kids to have a nice day. Meanwhile, the hitchhiker on the road is killed by Jason via knife to the neck. Soon, the teens arrive at their summer home, which is right next door to Clay and Whitney's home. The two see them pulling in and greet them, though Whitney is hesitant. That night, as the teens get settled in, they run into Old Man Garikes (Bob King) who warns them about the curse of the camp. They angrily shoo him away, while Clay coaxes Whitney into having sex with her. As Old Man Garikes watches them from outside, Jason comes up behind him and strangles him with barbed wire. The next day, the teens set up a party at the house and begin to celebrate. Meanwhile, Fox, Loco and Ali arrive at the lake with the intentions of getting revenge on Brandon and Adam. They seek refuge in a barn where Jason is hiding, and he kills Fox and Loco by stabbing them with pitchforks before throwing an axe in Ali's chest when he tries to escape. Whitney also gets worse mental-wise, beginning to have visions and hallucinations linking to the murders at camp causing Clay to try and calm her down. As night falls, Jason arrives at the houses and starts killing the teens. After Eric plays a prank on Deborah when she takes a walk outside, she shoos him away and Jason slits his throat offscreen. He then follows Deborah to the lake where she takes a swim, and kills her by popping out of the water and impaling her thru the bottom of a raft. AJ breaks a chair and is sent to the shed to fix it, but comes across Deborah's body (which washed up to shore) in the process. Freaking out she runs into the shed, only for Jason to jump thru a window and pull her out before breaking her neck. Jason enters the house thru the back door and kills Chad in the kitchen by stabbing his hand with a corkscrew before plunging a meat cleaver into his face. He then heads upstairs, where Tiffany and Adam just finished having sex, and kills Tiffany after Adam goes to take a shower by throwing her out a window. He heads into the bathroom where Adam is showering and he smiles, thinking it's Tiffany, before Jason pulls the curtain open and crushes his head against the wall. He then goes back downstairs where he kills a high Mitch by hacking his neck with his machete, almost decapitating him. Meanwhile, Vanessa hears a knocking at the door and answers it to find Eric, barely alive and bloody. She scoffs, thinking it's a prank, until he collapses dead at her feet. Realizing it's real, she screams as Jason bursts thru a window and chases her, and she runs into Brandon and Kenny who have just found Adam's corpse. Jason attacks them, and impales Brandon on a fire poker when he tries to fight back with it. Kenny and Vanessa run outside where they find Tiffany's corpse. They get in the car, but Jason throws AJ's head thru the windshield making them climb back out. Jason then appears and kills Vanessa by shoving a hunting knife thru her temple before chasing Kenny. Jason cuts the power out to the Miller place, making Whitney hyperventilate. As Clay goes to check it out, he is ambushed by Jason who covers his mouth with his hand before beating his head into the fuse box repeatedly, killing him. He then brings Clay's corpse outside and throws it thru a window causing Whitney to scream before Jason attacks her. She manages to barricade herself in a bedroom before smashing a TV over Jason's head when he breaks the door down. She climbs out a window and finds Kenny in the woods, who tells her his friends are dead. They flag down Sheriff Lund who is making patrol, but he believes that they are punking him when they say what happened. Just then Jason appears and while the teens flee, lund fires repeatedly at him, stunning him but only slightly. He cuts off Lund's hand and knocks him to the ground, hacking him to death before chasing the two thru the woods to the barn, where they find the dead bikers strung up on display. They devise a plan to kill Jason. Jason enters the barn looking for them, and Kenny shouts out for him, luring him over. As Jason follows him, Whitney suddenly jumps down from a rafter and on top of him, causing him to drop his machete. Whitney grabs it and slashes at him repeatedly with it before finally plunging it into his chest. He staggers back and seemingly falls over the edge of the barn. However, when Kenny looks over to examine the body, Jason suddenly pops back up, having caught himself on an unseen ledge and grabs Kenny by the foot, trying to pull him over as well. Moments before he does, Whitney uses the machete to hack Jason's wrist, causing him to let go and drop 2 stories. They head outside and look at Jason, before he suddenly looks up at them, horrifying them as he's alive. He staggers towards them, mortally wounded, and Whitney uses his machete to knock his mask off, revealing his face. Furious, he knocks the machete out of Whitney's hands and reaches out to her. Just then, Kenny finds the bloody axe from earlier on the ground and slams it into the back of Jason's head, sending him back down for good. He and Whitney reconcile as they make their way back to Lund's car and call for backup. Later, in the hospital, Whitney goes to visit Kenny in his room when she finds a blood trail leading to the bathroom. Going in, she finds Kenny's headless corpse in the shower and screams before turning around. Jason swings his machete at her before she wakes up, revealing it to be a dream. She screams hysterically as the nurses try to calm her down while her doctor watches thru a window. He states that her mind is so far gone at this point that she may never recover. Cast Derek Mears as Jason Voorhees Jared Padalecki as Clay Miller Amanda Righetti as Whitney Travis Davis as Sheriff Lund - the sheriff of Crystal Lake who doesn't believe in Jason Bob King as Old Man Garikes - the local 'crazy' who tries to warn people about the lake's curse Nick Mennell as Mike Ben Feldman as Richie America Olivo as Amanda Jonathan Sadowski as Wade The rest is TBA. Deaths Wade - hung from rope sling, throat slit Richie - impaled/ripped in half vertically with machete Amanda - beaten against tree Mike - machete swung at head (not shown) Hitchhiker - impaled thru neck with hunting knife Old Man Garikes - strangled with barbed wire Fox - pinned to rafter with pitchfork Loco - impaled with pitchfork Ali - stabbed in chest with axe Eric - throat slit (not shown) Deborah - impaled thru raft with machete AJ - neck snapped, decapitated (not shown) Chad - stabbed in hand with corkscrew, stabbed in face with meat cleaver Tiffany - thrown thru window onto car Adam - head crushed against wall Mitch - hacked in neck with machete/halfway decapitated Brandon - impaled with fire poker Vanessa - stabbed in temple with hunting knife Clay Miller - head beaten into fuse box repeatedly Sheriff Lund - hand cut off. hacked to death with machete Jason Voorhees - head smashed with TV, shot several times, stabbed in chest/hacked in wrist with machete, falls 2 stories, and axed in back of head